


Cutting It In

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Body Modification, M/M, Marking, Mirror Universe, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz has a point to make, and he does it with his style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting It In

"I see the way he looks at you."

A lash of the energy whip crackled against hardened plating, cutting a deep groove through paint and into the material itself. A harsh cry broke from the tortured mech's vocalizer.

"I know he obsesses over you, for some strange reason."

Another lash, another cry, and the whip stilled so its bearer could more closely inspect the design being cut by the strokes. He was satisfied by what he saw, and backed up again to use the whip more.

"You're just a flier."

Another cut of the energy, so precisely placed, flaking off more paint, grooving the damaged plating just so.

"You don't deserve him."

Two quick cuts, and the victim screamed for all he was worth, leaving the walls ringing with his pain.

"He's mine, and you are nothing."

One last lash, and the whip was turned off. The flier hung heavily in the chains restraining him by his arms and the others punched through his wing tips with barbed ends.

Jazz walked forward, the tip of his digit over the six lines cut out by the whip, six marks designing a glyph. He smiled, reading the word 'filth' etched into the Decepticon prisoner's wing, blurring out the faction symbol that had been there.

Let Prime take what pleasure of this one he wanted; when Prime saw that piece of art, it would be Jazz on the leader's processors, not the white and red jetformer.

After all, Prime knew Jazz never worked in living metal without making certain it was durable enough for his own tastes.


End file.
